element_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Element High Wiki
Welcome to Element High! Welcome to Element High! In this private school, your children will learn how to wield there element rings and also learn the basics of life! We hold annual tournaments for the advanced wielders and new wielders are to attend for viewing. Students can also learn and read books from all over the world, and even learn new languages! As you also know, we also help students learn about the five guardians of Ryon! This is also a year round school so students will only return home during breaks. Our dorms are very cozy and roomy. We only have a few rules that ALL students must abide by- *'No wondering outside the gates of the school.' *'Any students with unproper behavior tward other students , teachers , or other school members will be punished right on site.' *'No drinking or smoking on campus.' *'Any male students caught in Girls' Dorms will be put in the Broom Chamber for a fortnight. Girls in the Boys' Dorm will be sent to the Mop Chamber. ' We will be here : Mushoku~! Our Video Made by a very good friend of mine who is also a student here. Story Of Element High And How It Was Found Long ago, in a mystic land full of humans, there were five magical beings called Gods. Each God had the power of an element; Water, Fire, Thunder, Earth, '''and '''Shadow. The name of the mystic land was Ryon, 'named after the all powerful being who created the five '''Gods. ' This land was peacful and tranquil for over a 100 years until the brother of '''Ryon, Zayion, '''created a horde of monsterous creatures to destroy the five '''Gods '''who acted as the guardians of this land. '''Ryon, distressed about what his brother had done, turned the five Gods '''into five rings and wore the rings to banish his brother and the monsterious creatures to the depths of hell with the power. After '''Zayion was banished, Ryon '''spread the five rings across the land along with a hundered copies of each one. Today the rings are passed down in famlies instead of being spread every where. The original rings are very rare to see now a days, but copies are most common. One of the said decendants of '''Ryon, opened this school to bring together the youngest wielders and teach them the story of how this all started. What The School Looks Like Click Me!!! Student Roll and Staff List Student Roll Staff List Ring names and Wielder names. Original Wielders : Deos Zancrow_Wielding_Rings.png|The five Originals Day-gift-925-pure-silver-font-b-angel-b-font-egg-female-fashion-font-b-ring.jpg|Copy that females wear. -font-b-Men-b-font-Copper-font-b-Ring-b-font-With-font-b-Black.jpg|Copy the males wear. Copy Wielders : Lancers Water (Original) : Agua The Blue Angel Fire (Original) : Wolf The Firestarter Lightning (Original) : Zelda The Striking God Earth (Original) : Aura The Tranquil Bird Shadow (Original) : Rage The Demon Killer All Copies have the word "Lancer" after the element , example : Waterlancer. ---- One more thing about the copies there are two types , Alpha , and Omega. Omega :The kind females wear, the stone glows the color of the element it is based from or changes colors when in use. Alpha : The kind males wear , the stone glows the color of the element it is based from or changes colors when in use. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse